Et si tu m'aimais ?
by Bouyachaka
Summary: Qui est Regulus Arcturus Black ? Un Mangemort ? Certes. Un traître ? Peut être. Mais avant tout, il reste un adolescent. Un adolescent qui a des rêves, des intérêts, des envies. Une vie. Et c'est cette vie que je veux vous faire découvrir. Une vie avec des filles, avec des cours, des secrets. Et puis avec Severus, aussi. Surtout.
1. Chapter 1

"La première fois que j'ai fait attention à elle, je venais de lui foncer dedans, faisant voler ses affaires. Difficile dans ces conditions de l'ignorer, tu es d'accord avec moi. J'étais tombé sur elle de tout mon long, la tête plantée entre ses seins, le souffle un peu court, compte tenu de ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Je te jure Sev', si quiconque était passé par là à ce moment là, j'étais mort, métaphoriquement parlant. La rumeur aurait couru et je ne sortirais plus du dortoir. Abrégons, veux tu ?"

Snape me lança un regard blasé. Apparemment, je parle trop. Que voulez vous, quand je suis parti...

"J'étais donc artistiquement vautré sur elle, louchant sur son écusson, attendant les hurlements. Qui ne vinrent pas. Me doutant d'un truc pas net, j'ai fini par lever la tête. C'est le moment qu'elle a choisit pour me flanquer un coup de genou dans les parties. Elle me les a détruites, entre nous. J'ai couiné et sauté sur mes pieds. Elle s'est relevée juste après et m'a rallongé d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Et tout ça sans dire un mot. Elle a ramassé ses affaires, m'a massacré du regard et est partie, semant des goûtes d'encres colorées à chaque mouvement.

-Et depuis, t'es fou amoureux.

-Ouais.

-De ses seins.

-Ouais.

-T'es un dégénéré, j'espère que tu le sais."

Cette constatation me fit hausser les épaules. De toute façon, mes parents sont cousins alors, dégénéré ou pas, je reste un consanguin. Finalement, c'est triste à pleurer, quand on y songe. Ma mère et mon père, deux Black, de la même famille, du même sang, de la même grand mère. Cousins quoi. Et ces deux là trouvent le moyen de se marier. Et avec la bénédiction de la famille, s'il vous plaît. Au moins, l'héritage reste aux mains des Blacks, pas vrai ? Youpi. Des têtes d'elfes empaillées. Joie.

"Sérieusement, tu lui as reparlé après ?"

Hu ? Non Sev', on s'est pas reparlé. Je l'ai même pas revue. Mais ça, tu n'as même pas besoin que je te le dise. Un regard et tu l'as compris. Tu as passé une main dans tes cheveux, découragé.

"T'attends quoi de moi, exactement ?"

En réalité, je n'en sais rien. Pas de l'aide en relations amoureuses, vu le désert de ta vie. Mais t'es mon meilleur ami. Tu dois m'écouter. Et j'ai que toi pour parler.

"Elle ressemble à quoi ?"

Il veut que je lui raconte quoi, moi ? Apparemment, elle fait du bonnet C, elle a la peau douce et elle est à poufsouffle, vu l'écusson que j'avais sous le nez.

"... Attends, tu sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble ?"

Bah... Non, pas vraiment, j'ai pas eu le temps...

"Reg ? T'es amoureux d'une fille que t'as quasiment jamais vue ?"

M'oui, dit comme ça, ça fait carrément niais. Mais que voulez vous... Quand on aime, on ne compte pas.

"-On pourrait résumer ça comme ça.

-En gros, tu veux la baiser et la dégager, comme toutes les autres ?"

Là, c'est méchant. Je ne baise pas les femmes. Je leur fais l'amour. Et même si c'est vrai que je manque parfois de délicatesse au réveil, je ne cherche pas à les aligner dans mon lit pour autant. Ou presque pas.

"Tu ressembles plus à ton frère qu'on ne le pense." conclut le faux jeton avec un sourire pervers.


	2. Chapter 2 :

**Premier chapitre :) **

**C'est pas pour les reviews que j'écris c'est clair xD Mais j'aime cette fiction finalement. Et j'aime Reg aussi u.u**

"Reg. Reeeeeg ! Reg, t'es réveillé ?"

Bon dieu. Tuez le. Supprimez le. Massacrez le. Si j'étais pas aussi crevé, je le ferais moi même. Je vous jure que j'en ferais de la bouillie.

"Reguluuuuuuus !"

Mais il est deux heures du matin ! Deux heures ! S'il te plaît, tais toi...

"Reg !"

Bon. Il va pas me lâcher, n'est ce pas ? Il veut vraiment me tirer du lit. Ouvrant un œil comateux et furieux, je tente tant bien que mal de le massacrer du regard. Pas plus inquiet que ça, Sev me balance un slip en pleine tronche.

"Debout !"

Et on peut savoir en quel honneur ? Laisse moi me recoucher, je fais de mal à personne !

"REG !

- QUOI ?!"

Severus vient carrément de m'arracher ma couette. J'ai froid. Je suis nu. Je vais le tuer.

"Reg, tu m'as promis !"

Que non ! Je m'en souviendrais si je lui avais promis de me lever au beau milieu de la nuit ! Je ne suis pas maso. Et pis pourquoi il veut me lever l'autre ?

"Reg, c'est la pleine lune ! T'es réveillé ?"

Maintenant oui ! C'est pas vrai, ce mec est vraiment un psychopathe. Me redressant tant bien que mal, je lui demande :

"Sev, qu'est ce que ça change que ce soit la pleine lune ?

- Les Maraudeurs sont de sortie ce soir !"

Ah, oui c'est vrai. Lupin. Lupin et son secret qui gâchent mes précieuses heures de sommeil. Lupin et son secret qui fascinent Severus. Qui ne fait que m'en parler. "Tu penses que Lupin est malade ?" et "Pourquoi il part comme ça ?" et "Je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose de pas net..." M'énerve. Pas que je sois jaloux. Mais j'aime pas du tout Lupin. Mais alors vraiment pas.

* * *

"Reguluuus !

- OUI ?!

- Reg, ils sont dans la forêt interdite !"

J'ai dû tirer une drôle de gueule parce que l'autre malade me fait un grand sourire.

"Allons, un vrai Black n'a pas peur des grosses bébêtes."

Des bébêtes, non. Mais des grosses, oui. Je ferais pas un pas de plus. Va falloir qu'il comprenne que si je suis pas à Gryffondor, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et pas la peine qu'il me fasse ses yeux là, j'avancerais pas. Niet. Non. Rien à faire. Nada. Voyant ma mine sombre, Severus soupire.

"Viens et je t'aide à trouver ta poufsouffle. Ravale ta lâcheté et viens avec moi !"

Ah, le petit... Non Reg, ne l'écoute pas. C'est ridicule. Tu pourras bien la trouver tout seul. Si, si. Pas la peine de l'aide de ce traître à son sang. Et puis de toute façon, je suis pas lâche, juste prudent.

"Ce serait plus rapide avec moi, t'es pas d'accord ?"

En même temps il a pas tord. Nooon, n'y pense pas ! Severus a toujours tord, c'est sûr. Et pis c'est pas si difficile de trouver une élève sur deux mille. Pas dur du tout. Faut juste s'armer de patience. Et surtout... D'accord, j'ai aucune chance sans Snape.

Le concerné vient de me balancer un rictus ironique. (ta mère.) Il sait parfaitement qu'il a gagné. Et... Et je vais pleurer. Ca pue ici. Il fait noir. Il fait froid. Très froid. Y a sans doute des grosses bestioles vilaines partout. Du type du loup garou qui nous fonce dessus. Je vais mourir.

* * *

La première chose que j'ai vu en me réveillant, c'est le sourire goguenard de celui que j'appelais jadis mon meilleur ami. Il a l'air très content de lui le bougre. Il a tenté d'attenter à ma vie, on est perdus -par sa faute. Uniquement par sa faute. Le fait que je me sois carapaté à toute vitesse n'a absolument rien à voir avec la chose. C'est sa faute. J'étais très bien dans mon lit moi.- avec un loup garou en liberté pas trop loin de nous et l'autre, il est CONTENT ! Si le monstre réapparaît, ce sera le premier à mourir.

"ça va ?"

Enlève ce sourire de ta sale face si tu veux vraiment une réponse. Et ne touche pas ma tête, j'ai encore mal !

"Tu t'es pas raté..."

La faute à qui ? Qui a mis cette branche là ? Comment ça, on est dans une forêt ? Peut être mais en tout cas j'ai bien vu l'éclair lumineux avant de me ramasser le bout de bois en pleine tronche. Je me suis cassé le nez. Ca fait hyper mal.

"Excuse moi, fallait bien que je t'arrête."

C'est ça. Et il était obligé de me balancer un arbre dans la tête. Forcément. Y a pas d'autres moyens, pas vrai ? Mon dieu, faites que je ne le tue pas.

"Et l'autre bestiole ?" je demande. On sait jamais, peut être qu'elle est planquée derrière l'arbre, là.

"Bah... Un cerf s'en est occupé. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs. Tu penses que c'était Lupin ?"

Pourquoi il a toujours les yeux qui brillent quand il parle de l'autre ? J'en ai marre.

"Sev, on s'en fout."

Il m'envoie un coup d'œil scandalisé.

"Mais non ! T'imagine, si c'est un animagus non déclaré ? Ou pire, c'est le loup garou !"

Respire, Reg. Respire. Calme toi. Calme. Un Black ne s'énerve jamais.

"Severus... On est perdus. Y a un loup garou en liberté. Un loup garou qui va nous bouffer, si on ne fait rien. Il fait hyper froid. Et tout ça, c'est ta faute. Alors pour ta propre sécurité, tu as tout intérêt à te taire, le temps que j'établisse un plan d'actions. Merci."

Il paraît un peu vexé mais il n'est pas fou, il se tait. Ca me fera des vacances. Réfléchis Reg, réfléchis. Comment sortir d'ici ?

"On a qu'à attendre le matin. Et si on survit, on aura qu'à signaler notre position avec des étincelles rouges."

C'est pas un plan parfait, mais c'est le seul qui me vient à l'esprit.

"On a qu'à trouver un endroit où dormir. Un endroit relativement sécurisé."

Si on survit, je le tue.

* * *

"SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !"

On a passé la nuit dans la forêt interdite. Dans un arbre. On est resté à la verticale, sans pouvoir s'endormir. J'ai du me coller contre Sev. J'ai eu trop chaud. Trop froid. J'étais inquiet. J'avais le cœur qui battait un peu trop vite. Y avait des petites bêtes. Ca grattait. Ca démangeait. Et quand enfin, j'ai pu m'accorder quelques heures de sommeil, quelqu'un est venu me réveiller.

Sirius. Mon frère.

"Salut Reg ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?"

C'est pas vrai, c'est une conspiration. Ils veulent pas que je dorme. Sev remue derrière moi. Apparemment, il est pas du matin.

"Reg, qui c'est à coté de toi ? C'est pas... Servillus quand même ?"

Qu'est ce qu'il me gonfle...

"Reg, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas l'approcher !"

Mais faites le taire...

"Et tu peux me dire, ce que vous faisiez ?"

Quelqu'un pour l'assommer ? Non ?

"J'arrive pas à y croire... Reg ?"

Quoi encore ?!

"T'es gay ?"

...

Tuez le.

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre :) **

**Les reviews sont trèèès appréciées, les critiques sont acceptées et prises en compte, c'est un vrai plaisir à écrire, j'espère que ça l'est aussi à lire !**

**Bouyachaka.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Conversation labiale

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ma fic :) Je suis contente du nombre de reviews que j'ai eu, c'est vraiment motivant ! (Alors si vous voulez faire péter ma boîte à Reviews, lâchez vous !) Alors, je réponds aux anonymes : (Si vous voulez laissez moi une adresse mail pour me permettre de vous répondre sinon je le ferais à chaque début de chapitre)**

**Julia :** Non, Sirius et Regulus ne sont pas proches. Pas proches du tout x') Mais bon, ils sont frères alors Sirius, le grand frère responsable, croit qu'il a quelques pouvoirs dans la vie de Regulus. Petit con va. xD

**Tyty :** Oui, Reg s'amuse. Beaucoup même. ^^ J'ai presque peur de les laisser seuls Sev et lui, il va le tuer xD Si tu ne comprends pas le fil conducteur, j'espère que les prochains chapitres vont t'éclairer x') Normalement vu le résumé c'est assez clair mais bon... Faut pas tout dire sinon y a pas de suspense !

**MaYa :** T'es motivante toi xD Et tu veux la suite, j'ai tout intérêt à te la passer rapidement xD

**Ins : **Je suis flattée ma chère xD La suite ? Serpentard pour Serpentard, restons Serpentard !

**Voici la review d'une de mes amies de tous les jours xD Elle a pas pu la poster ici mis comme j'ai insisté, je l'ai eu pour vous la faire partager xD :**

From: Afondlesdindons

Ma petite poulette pas cuite (sinon tu serai un poulet). Pourquoi? Oui: pourquoi? Pourquoi quoi? Mais POURQUOI espèce de patate pas cuite POURQUOI Y'A PAS DEJA LA SUITE? Non mais j'te jure. On a pas idée. On te balances "tu veux bien aller lire?" Tu vas lire. Et tu ressors toute frustrée comme...comme un chien à qui on a fait croire qu'on a envoyé l'os. Bordel de merdouille. Mais tu vois pas que tu fais languit tout le monde comme des bébés chats qui veulent du lait? Non? MAIS T'ES AVEUGLE OU QUOI? Et puis d'abord je suis amoureuse. Oui tu as bien lu. A-MOU-REU-SE. De qui? De Régulus, Severus et...SIRIUS (non mais en fait lui c'est une obsession). Je bave devant l'humour de ta fic. J'AI RIGOLÉÉÉÉ (putaingue je vire encore histérique... comme chaque fois que je te fais une review). Hum. J'aimeuh ta fiiiiiiiiic. Oui je l'aime. Y'a pas un nom pour ca? Genre "ficophile" ou un truc comme ça? On s'en fout? Ok xD Bon. Moi je vois bien un Sev/reg ou un Reg/Lupinou (Remus: c'est quoi ce surnom? / moi: j'ai bien pire en réserve, crois-moi. / Remus: Lupinou c'est pas si mal tout compte fais) et Sev/Sirius (Sirius: pas de surnom? / moi: Sisi ca te va? / Sirius: ok oublie). Hum voila voila. Chaque fois que je te fais une review je pars en delire...t'es comme une drogue. Bref. TU TE MAGNES LE POPOTIN DE METTRE LA SUITE SINON JE TE BOTTE TON DERRIÈRE! Compris?

Avec amours. Le Lappopo qui allait AFONDLESDINDONS

**Que répondre à une telle violence ? xD Mon lappopo d'amour, je t'aimmeuh ! Vous remarquerez, je suis une poulette, une patate et le tout pas cuites. Que c'est triste. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chère, t'as la suite direct. C'est qui qui est contente ? **

**Pour les reviews non anonymes, j'ai déjà répondu x') (je ferais bien genre que je peux en oublier certaines mais bon non x') Je crois pas que là, c'est possible xD)**

* * *

Chapitre Deux : Conversation labiale

Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuuuiiie... Je m'ennuie ! Et Sev aussi, vu la tête qu'il tire, cet abruti. Qu'est ce qu'il fiche de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs ? Ni une ni deux, je lui envoie un mot. Qui me revient dans les mains même pas deux minutes après.

"_Je m'ennuie..._

**Fais tes devoirs.**"

Bon au moins c'est clair. Il a pas envie de parler. Très bien, c'est son droit ! Et celui qui ose me dire que je suis vexé se trompe. Lourdement. Je suis pas vexé. Pas du tout. Non je vous dis ! J'ai juste fini mes devoirs. Et au départ, c'est moi qui suis censé lui en vouloir. C'est moi qu'on a réveillé et tiré hors de mon lit à une heure indue ! C'est à moi qu'on a cassé violemment le nez ! C'est moi qui ai battu un loup garou à la course ! Et c'est lui qui me fait la tête ? Pfff. Petit joueur.

Une autre boule de papier s'envole et vient taper contre son front. Il y jette à peine un regard. Il pourrait me répondre, c'est pas poli... Bon. Pas le choix.

C'est avec une moue médusée que Sev me regarder ramasser affaires et plumes avant de me diriger vers lui. Foi de Black, il va m'écouter ! M'affalant à côté de lui, j'en profite pour vérifier ce qu'il fait. Rien. Strictement rien. Son parchemin n'a même pas un ou deux gribouillages. Il ne fait rien. Nada. Niet.

...

...

D'accord. Il est malade. Terriblement malade. Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Sida ? Cancer ? Peste ? Lèpre ? Choléras ? Hémorroïdes ? Tout à la fois ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire... Je fais comme si tout allait bien ? Nan, je peux pas faire ça, Sev est un ami.

Je l'ai donc pris dans mes bras. Bah quoi ? C'est triste, il est malade ! Il pourra même pas goûter aux gourgandines de l'allée des Embrumes avant de clamser, le pauvre ! (Soyons sérieux, il touchera pas d'autres femmes. Mais non, je suis pas méchant en disant ça... Z'avez vu sa tête ?*) Donc, je l'ai pris dans mes bras.(Ok, ça ressemble plus à une clef au cou. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte !) Il a même pas réagi ! Enfin... Si, il m'a balancé un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais ça manquait de conviction. Il me les a même pas cassées, pour tout vous dire ! Ahlala... Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Sevinounet, je suis là pour toi.

"Promis, je vais pas te fuir quand tu commenceras à pourrir et à perdre des morceaux. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !" je lui déclare avec emphase. Le regard qu'il me lance est embué de larmes de gratitude. Ou peut être que je serre un peu trop fort... Je crois qu'il essaye de parler. Reg ? Ouais, c'est Reg. Reg, lè... Lè ? Reg, lèche... Reg, lèche moi... Oui, c'est bien ça. Lèche moi. PARDON ? Il veut quoi là ? Il veut que je le LECHE ? Mais... C'est dégueulasse ! Apparemment il s'énerve. Il devient touuuut rouge ! Il tient vraiment à ce que je le lèche ? Mais, c'est dégoutant ! Je vais pas... Si ? Woh, il devient violet, là. Il y tient, à ce que je vois. Bon... Si c'est sa dernière volonté...

Donc ravalant mon dégoût, je lui ai lavé le visage à grands coups de langue. Hmmmm... Il est salé.

"MAIS BORDEL REG, LÂCHE MOI !"

Ah... Ah oui tiens, ça marche aussi. Et vu le regard incrédule et furieux et mouillé qu'il vient de me balancer, j'ai tout intérêt à obéir. J'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que je vais mourir dans d'atroces douleurs. Je tente un petit sourire. Regard meurtrier. Bon, bon, bon... Je fini par le lâcher. Faut dire que je tiens à me reproduire un jour.

"Regulus, qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?"

Un bisou ? Euh, non c'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

"T'as des idées pour 95C ?"

Bah quoi ? Je n'ai connu que ses seins à cette fille.

"Va te faire foutre, Black."

Apparemment, il est en colère. Je lui lance mon regard le plus pathétique de tout mon répertoire. Il tourne la tête. Je lui tire la manche comme un gamin. Il me lance un petit coup d'œil. Regard implorant. Frémissement des lèvres. J'ai gagné.

"Laquelle ? Celle de Serpentard ?" il finit par demander, moqueur.

Ahah. Ahah. C'était une grossière erreur. J'avais bu, d'accord ? J'étais vraiment déchiré. Au point de ne pas voir le tarin de la fille, quoi. Vraiment. J'étais bourré comme une huître.

"Naaan, la Poufsouffle !

- Elle s'appelle Cassy."

Il est trop fort.

Cassy... C'est joli, Cassy.

"Elle est noire."

M'en fiche.

"Reg ? Tu le savais ça ?"

Heu... Non. Il soupire.

"Quoi ?

- Je crois que t'es le seul mec au monde qui peut avoir la tête plantée entre les seins d'une fille et ne pas savoir qu'elle est sa couleur de peau.

- Certes. Mais on s'en fiche, elle a les seins doux ! Et pis y avait plein de tissus par dessus hein !" je rétorque, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

"Y a que ses seins qui t'intéressent ?

- Presque."

Regard sombre de mon meilleur ami.

"Sev, je t'ai pas demandé de me juger non plus. C'est pas comme si t'avais eu beaucoup d'occasions d'en voir, des seins.

- ... Va te faire foutre."

* * *

Bon, très bien. Sev ne veut plus me parler. Apparemment, je serais un petit con égoïste. Je serais un abruti de première, un imbécile, un connard. (Je cite.) Comme quoi, on en apprend tous les jours. J'ai bien tenté de me défendre mais la plume qu'il m'a plantée dans la main m'a coupé la parole. Il n'en avait pas fini avec ses noms d'oiseaux et quand il est parti, il avait tellement appuyé sur la plume qu'elle est restée debout. Heu...

Il a ses règles ? Va falloir qu'il se calme, ce petit. Papa va pas être content ! Je vais lui passer ses suppositoires, il a dû oublier de les mettre. C'est sans doute la rumeur selon laquelle il a abusé de moi sous la drogue du viol qui a du mal à passer. (bien sûr que c'est moi qui l'ai lancée ! Vaux mieux prévenir que guérir.)

...

Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça ? Oh, ça va ! On est pas chez les Poufsouffles, j'ai une certaine fierté, MOI ! Il était préférable que ce soit Sev qui paie les pots cassés, c'est une victime née. Alors que moi... Je suis le Prince des Serpys, mes amis ! (En plus ça rime. Je serais un poète dans l'âme que ça m'étonnerait pas.)

...

Et pis en plus, c'est lui qui a tenu qu'on aille dans cette foutue forêt, hein. C'est donc uniquement de sa faute. Je suis la victime moi, dans l'histoire ! Si jamais Sirius ne nous avait pas surpris, je n'aurais rien fait, à part étriper Severus. Donc, il est en tord. Voilà.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, j'ai une certaine Cassy à voir, moi ! Je vais vous laisser, j'ai un planning à respecter. ... Quoi ? C'est pas comme si j'allais la violer.

* Je m'attends à ce que l'on me lapide xD Sev est parfait, on sait (mais je préfère Reeeeg !)

* * *

**Bin, voilà fin du chap'. J'ai ricané comme une cruche. Je me suis tapée un énorme délire sur Reg qui croit Sev malade. En plus, Reg est con. Et c'est un con aussi. Bah voili, voilou, y a des abrutis finis partout. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien amusé et à bientôt j'espère !**

**(N'oubliez pas l'auteur ! *Prend un air implorant et indique son panneau "S'il vous plaît, une review pour manger !"*)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jet, Set et Match

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Vous allez bien ? Bon, la rentré s'est déroulée il y a deux semaines et si vous voulez mon avis, les vacances étaient trop courtes. Pas eu le temps de faire tout ce que je voulais xD Enfin bon... Ne pleurons pas sur notre sort, nous avons les Fanfictions, NOUS ! (Non, je ne vise pas du tout les personnes qui nous regarde comme des abrutis quand on parle de ça. P'tits cons.) **

**Enfin bref xD Bon, bah de nouveau les réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**MaYa :** Oui chef ! Bien chef ! Voilà la suite, chef !

**Ins : **"WAIT A MINUTE" m'a bien fait rire, je sens que je vais te le piquer xD Alors, le chapitre était en ligne depuis longtemps pourtant... xDD Je te taquine. J'te jure. Bon, même si t'aimes pas particulièrement le couple Reg/Sev, je sens que tu ne vas pas être trop déçue et je dois avouer de savoir que tu me lis malgré ça me flatte. MERCI !

**Et mon petit hippopolama à moi :**

From: LaplumedeSev

Non non c'est pas Sev qui écris (d'ailleurs si c'était le cas sans doute que tu te ferai lapider par ses mots. Enfin je dis ça je dis rien). Sais-tu que te lire stimule mon côté stupido-gogolito-fangirl? Oh je te vois sourire petit pois. Non. Ne souris pas. Je suis toujours plus fans de tes personnage mais sache -oui petit pois, c'est à toi que je parle- saches que je ne vais plus te lâcher. Grand Sirius va bien vouloir m'aider à te faire pondre la suite, n'est-ce pas, Sirius-que-j'aime? Sirius: Tant de compliments. Comment refuser? Surtout qui si Servillus s'en prend plein la gueule... Moi: Sirius j'aime aussi SEVERUS (bordel de merde c'est son prénom alors RETIENS triple buse de chien) Sirius: Trop d'amour je le sens. *SBAF* ça, c'est fait. Dis moi...Regulus..c'est un attardé? (Reg: EH! / moi: *air innocent* ben quoi?) J'aime tes personnages. Je rigole. Je RI-GO-LE. A chacun de tes chapitres. Ça a aucun rapport mais ma dent de sagesse pousse. Ça fait mal. Donc j'aurai besoin de rire pour oublier. C'est quand le prochain chapitre? Hein ma gentille et douce (conscience: douce et gentille? C'est du foutage de gueule là non? / moi: oh TA GUEULE). Donc j'en étais: douce et gentille et drôle et drôle et drôle auteuse? Hein que j'aurai le droit au prochain chapitre bientôt? Hein? Hein que oui? Hein? Promis? Promis? TU PROMETS BORDEL?

Avec tout ce qu'il me reste de raison, ton drôle de bestiau.

**xDDD bon, t'as déjà eu ma réaction quand j'ai reçu ta review. BAH TU L'AS CETTE SUIIIIIITE ! (non, je ne vire pas hystérique.) Mon petit Lapopo, JE T'AIMEUH ! Voilà, je l'ai dit. Je t'aime, je t'adore, t'es la meilleure. Donc, ce chap, il est pour toi. Je m'étrangle encore de rire pour ce que tu proposes xDD**

**Bon bah sinon... Bonne lecture !**

Je le savais. Ce jour est maudit. Je le savais. On ne se lève pas un jour pareil. On est quand même vendredi 13. Déjà ce matin, la journée s'annonçait mauvaise. Et ça ne s'est pas arrangé, je peux vous le dire. C'est pas Severus qui dira le contraire.

Quoi ? Oh, vous je vous vois venir. Tout de suite, c'est ma faute si l'autre imbécile est à moitié mort à l'infirmerie. Mais non, je n'y suis (presque) pour rien moi, pour une fois ! C'est à lui d'assumer la responsabilité de ses actes. C'est donc CLAIREMENT de sa faute. Si, je vous jure !

...

Oui bon d'accord, c'est moi qui l'y ait envoyé, à l'infirmerie. Mais ça reste quand même de sa faute.

*Flash Back*

"MAIS VA BAISER LUPIN !"Je hurle.

De l'autre côté de la table, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Vif comme un serpent, Severus s'est emparé de mon verre et me l'a balancé, lui et son contenu, au visage.

...

Cet imbécile.

...

Très bien, Reg. Tu ne vas pas le massacrer. Pas tout de suite. Tu vas te lever, lui enfoncer la tête dans la purée et partir dignement. Comme un Black, un vrai. Viril.

...

Nos regards se croisent. Et d'un commun accord, nous nous foutons sur la gueule.

Il a sauté sur la table avant de me faire tomber. Il en a profité pour me faire goûter sa chaussure. Avec un entrain évident, il m'a balancé non pas un, mais ses deux pieds dans les côtes. (Je vous dis pas le spectacle...) Tout occupé qu'il est à s'essuyer sur ma face, il n'a pas vu ma jambe remonter et mon talon rencontrer ses bonbons tellement fort que j'ai bien cru qu'il allait les vomir.

Strike.

Il a hurlé et s'est jeté à mon cou. Ses longs doigts se sont enroulés autour et ont serré. Dans un sourire victorieux, il a fait brutalement claquer mon front contre le sol. Une fois. Deux fois.

Jubilant, il a raffermit sa prise et m'a balancé deux claques. (IL FRAPPE COMME UNE FEMELETTE !) Il aurait bien continué mais mes mains ont enfin rencontré ses cheveux et j'ai tiré de toutes mes forces, l'entraînant en arrière.

En un rien de temps, je me suis assis sur son torse, le clouant au sol d'une main. Je. Vais. Lui. Faire. Manger. Mon. Poing. A. Cet. Imbécile.

"DANS TA SALE FACE, MOTHERFUCKER ! TU VAS CREVER, PAUVRE COOOOON !"

Heu... Oui. Merci Sirius pour ta participation.

"ALLEZ REG, TU VAS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU !"

Oui merci, je m'en suis rendu compte vu la quantité de sang qui sort de son pif, hein.

"ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ REG !"

MAIS PUTAIN, IL VA SE LA FERMER LUI ?! Il ME DECONCENTRE !

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK !"

...

Et merde.

Severus cracha une dent et m'offrit un sourire vainqueur.

...

...

Au point où j'en suis...

L'autre abruti a juste eu le temps d'écarquiller les yeux avant que mon poing ne s'écrase contre son nez, le cassant pour de bon.

...

Jet, set et match.

*Fin du Flash Back*

* * *

Bon, entre nous, McGonnagal a un sacré souffle. Le temps que Severus s'évanouisse, elle était déjà sur moi. J'ai levé les yeux sur elle et lui ai balancé un petit sourire. Il n'aurait pas fallut qu'elle s'imagine quoi que ce soit. Certes, j'étais lové contre le bassin de l'autre imbécile mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle croyait. Mais étrangement, je n'ai même pas eu à la convaincre. Je pense que le fait que la tête de Sev a dût plaider en ma faveur.

Mais étrangement, quand je lui ai dit que c'était purement amical, elle ne m'a pas cru non plus. Apparemment, "on ne frappe pas l'autre comme un abruti consanguin quand on est amis."

...

C'est pas comme si j'avais tapé si fort que ça. C'était viril certes mais c'était AF-FEC-TIF ! Presque des caresses. Franchement, je trouve que frapper est un terme trop fort pour ce qui s'est passé. C'est pas comme si j'avais voulu lui briser les dents. De ce que je m'en souvienne, j'ai voulu les lui faire avaler. Je suis désolé, c'est pas exactement la même chose !

Comment ça, si ? Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Ah, j'ai manqué de lui faire remonter le pif dans le cerveau ? Ah booooooon ? Vous remarquerez, je l'ai pas fait. Ca, je l'ai dit à McGo mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de me coller pour les trois prochaines semaines. Je vous dis, il y a des gens qui manquent vraiment de sens de l'humour.

* * *

"Qu'est ce tu fous là ?"

Tu m'as cassé deux côtes, crétin.

"Dégage."

Ne le regarde pas. Tu vas aller voir Pomfresh, passer devant son lit et ne pas essayer de finir le travail. Manquerait plus qu'ils te recollent pour récidivisme. Voyons. Calmons nous.

"Reg ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais pourquoi on est amis ?

- Nan.

- Parce que le Prince des Serpentards ne laisserait personne faire la peau de son subalterne. Y a jamais eu rien d'autre. C'est assez pitoyable, pas vrai ? Tout ça... Pour ça."

Casse toi Reg, CASSE TOI ! Pense pas au fait qu'il t'a juste utilisé pour être tranquille. Pense pas au nombre de fois où t'es intervenu pour sauver sa misérable tête. Dégage de là. T'y réfléchiras après. Tu laisses tomber PomFresh, tu te casses. DEGAGE, BORDEL !

Retourne toi. Pars. Ne cours pas. Ne le frappe surtout pas. Et si quelqu'un ose dire que sa déclaration t'as fait quelque chose, tue le.

* * *

Je pleure. Un Black. Je pleure. Je ne veux pas. Je pleure. Il ne faut pas. Je pleure. Je dois me calmer. Je pleure. C'est faux. Je pleure. Il faut tout nier. Je pleure. Je suis un Black. Je cris. Je m'appelle Regulus Arcturus Black. Je hurle. Et je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Je pleure...

"Hey Black !"

Je lève la tête. Des yeux. Rieurs. Cassy.

"Black."

Elle s'est approchée. Non. Dégage. Je ne veux pas de toi. Dégage. Pas envie de te parler.

Mais elle ne part pas. Elle s'assoie.

"Black..."

Elle me tend un chocogrenouille. Je n'en veux pas. Mais je le prends. Je le déballe. Je lui arrache la tête. Je le mâche.

"Black ?"

Je me tourne vers elle, la bouche pleine.

"Tu sais que je devrais te détester ?"

Sa phrase ne me tire qu'un maigre sourire. Après tout, elle a raison. Notre deuxième contact ne s'est sûrement pas bien passé. Mais je m'en fiche. Laisse moi. C'est pas grave. Je veux pas de toi.

Mais elle reste là. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne soupire pas, elle ne respire même pas. Elle reste juste.

...

Merci.

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN du chapitre xD **

**Bouh, celui là m'a mit du fil à retordre ! Bon, j'ai dû couper en deux parce que bon bah... C'est trop long xD Promis, mon lappopo en sucre, j'utilise ton idée pour le prochain !**

**Bon, ce chap' je l'aime bien; Il est très niais mais je l'aime bien :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de lire; Merci de vos reviews.**

**A très bientôt.**

**Bouya'.**


End file.
